marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov, Grim Hunt, Watcher Datafile)
CHAMELEON Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov secret The Chameleon was born a Soviet citizen named Dmitri Smerdyakov. In his youth, he was a servant and half-brother to Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff, and eventually became a minor associate to one Gustav Fiers. Although Dmitri and Sergei were friends, Sergei was often abusive to Smerdyakov, leading to a combination of admiration and resentment towards Kravinoff. Eventually, Smerdyakov emigrated to the United States of America. As he had made a talent for himself during his youth, impressing his brother by impersonating friends and neighbors, he assumed an even more impressive disguise: the identity of the Chameleon. During his first known criminal outing, he impersonated Spider-Man, though he was exposed and arrested. Shortly afterward, Kravinoff, now Kraven the Hunter, himself came to America, and the Chameleon set his old associate's sights on Spider-Man. Both men became long-time enemies of Spider-Man. Chameleon's next gambit was to contact his step-brother, Kraven the Hunter, and convinced him to try his hand at prey worthy of his skills. Kraven was no match for Spider-Man, and the two villains were arrested and deported back to Russia. They returned and the life-long feud between Spider-Man and Chameleon truly began. Eventually these confrontations reached a more personal level. Using secret plans left by the late Harry Osborn, Chameleon discovered Spider-Man's secret identity. First he crafted androids of the hero's deceased parents. Believing them to be his true mother and father, Spider-Man was shocked when the androids were "killed" and revealed to be nothing more than machines. However, this was nothing compared to what followed. After capturing Spider-Man, Smerdyakov disguised himself as his rival's alter-ego, Peter Parker, and attempted to rape his wife, Mary-Jane Watson. Although she was able to beat him off with a baseball bat, the experience traumatized her. Fortunately for Spider-Man's friends and family, Chameleon's memory is spotty at best. Years of abuse by his step-father and step-brother had taken its toll, and Chameleon was driven insane. At one point, Chameleon donned the identity of the deceased Kraven after apparently assuming his personality. Another time had Chameleon take a swan dive off of the Brooklyn Bridge, declaring his love for Spider-Man. However, he survived this incident, as well as a near-fatal shooting by his nephew Alyosha Kravinoff, only to suffer the most embarrassing defeat of his career. Chameleon once again disguised himself as Peter Parker and tried to kill his Aunt May, but he was fed a drugged pie by the old lady and was once again captured. Following the events of Brand New Day, all memory of Spider-Man's secret identity has been erased. He also aided Sasha Kravinoff and the rest of Kraven's family in resurrecting him. Of all of them he was the only one to realize Kraven probably did not want to be resurrected in the first place. He was defeated with the rest of the Kravinoffs by Spider-Man. Originally, the Chameleon had no superhuman powers and simply used makeup and elaborate costuming to impersonate his targets. In order to do this, he implemented a device in a belt buckle that helped him mold his features electrochemically. Later, the Chameleon's powers were made innate. An experimental serum rendered his flesh malleable. The pigmentation of his skin and even the nature of the epidermis had been surgically and mutagenically altered by a serum, so that he can instantly take on the physical appearance of any person at will. The Chameleon’s abilities are limited only by the extent of his imagination. The Chameleon later required his Computer Belt in order to trigger this power. If he lost the belt, the Chameleon would revert back to his normal, dead-white form. However his true face wasn't known even to his family, so this could actually have been his power all along. The Chameleon also wears fabric made of memory material that responds to nerve impulses and can appear to be whatever costume he wishes to be. The Chameleon can also flawlessly imitate and mimic nearly anyone's voice and/or speech patterns he hears, although he no longer needs to use such skills and is a brilliant method actor and impressionist as well as being a master of both Politics and Business Administration when using his skills to get what he wants. The Chameleon can imitate others in such a convincing manner that, apart from the people closest to that person practically no one can tell the Chameleon and his victims apart. His natural talents are now increased by a serum that would allow him to alter his face at will. The Chameleon is a Master of Espionage, a skilled marksman and an explosives expert. The Chameleon is also a skilled pilot capable of driving and piloting helicopters and planes. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Blending In, So Many Names... So Many Faces..., That's What I Wanted You To Think Power Sets MUTAGENIC SKIN Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Psychic Resistance D8, Shapeshifting D8 SFX: A Face In The Crowd. Shutdown a Mutagenic Skin power except Shapeshifting to leave your current scene in a crowded or public location. Spend a doom die equal to the power to recover it and join the next scene in disguise after it begins. SFX: A Good Lie. Step up or double a Mutagenic Skin power for an action. If the roll fails remove a die from the doom pool equal to or higher than your normal power rating. SFX: Manipulative. When using Psych Expert or Covert Master in a roll to inflict persuasion-based complications or emotional stress, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Master of Disguise. Spend a doom die to step up a Covert Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. Limit: Identity Crisis. Step up emotional stress received while under an assumed identity to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Unmasked. Shutdown Shapeshifting, when asleep, unconscious or stressed out. CHAMELEON’S GEAR Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Knockout Gas. When creating stun-based complications on a character, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Last Resort. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Microcomputer Belt. When creating disguise-based assets or resources, add a D6 and step up or double your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Chameleon's Gear power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Business Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Covert Master D10, Crime Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Russian Characters Category: Kravinoff Category: Exterminators Category: Hydra Category: Sinister Six